memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Olivia Benson
For the alternate reality counterpart, see Olivia Benson (alternate reality). :For the alternate reality counterpart, see Olivia Benson (alternate). :For the mirror universe counterpart, see Olivia Benson (mirror). :For the alternate mirror universe counterpart, see Olivia Benson (AMU). :"I'm your partner for better or worse." :: — Olivia Benson to Typhuss James Halliwell, 2388 Olivia Benson is a Human female who serves as an Security officer in the Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service. She is the former partner of Elliot Stabler. She was partnered with Elliot Stabler from 2371 to 2377, then she was partnered with Typhuss James Halliwell after he returned from the Delta Quadrant in 2377. Olivia has been asked by various criminals if she is attracted to, or has ever slept with Typhuss. The answer is always in the negative. Olivia lives in apartment 4D, Olivia later moved to apartment 4E. Early life Olivia Benson was born on January 13th, 2338 on Earth to Serena Benson. She was the product of the 2338 rape of Serena Benson by a food salesman named Joseph Hollister. At the time of the rape, Serena had been working in the cafeteria of Columbia University. Olivia Benson has a half-brother, Simon Marsden. She didn't find out about her brother until they were both adults after she illegally ran her DNA through a kinship analysis. Serena died from injuries sustained in a fall when she was drunk in 2367, which left Olivia deeply saddened. Starfleet Career In 2360 Olivia became Typhuss James Halliwell's partner while in the Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service. Olivia is a Detective in the Special Victims Unit. In 2361 Olivia and Typhuss were chasing an Andorian pirate named Sha'Kev, after Sha'Kew killed a Starfleet Ensign named Masaro. Later Sha'Kev escaped to New York city with Olivia and Typhuss following him. Later Olivia and Typhuss captured Sha'Kev. Sha'Kev was placed in a Federation prison. In 2362 Olivia and Typhuss were ordered to track down former Starfleet Lieutenant Milo Surgant and former Cardassian Glinn Betras. Olivia and Typhuss later found Milo Surgant and Betras at a spaceport on Andoria. Milo Surgant and Betras were able to escape the two SCIS officers when Orion pirate Siroc transported them to his Orion raider. In 2366 Olivia and Typhuss were ordered to track down former Starfleet Lieutenant Milo Surgant and former Cardassian Glinn Betras again. This time they were able to arrest former Starfleet Lieutenant Milo Surgant and former Cardassian Glinn Betras. Orion pirate Siroc was unable to transport Milo Surgant and Betras to his raider because the USS Enterprise-D disabled their transporters. In 2384 Olivia joined the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid's]] crew as a Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service Investigations Specialist. Stargate program After stealing information on the Stargate Program in 2385, Olivia joins the program on orders from Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill and is in command of SG-5, an SGC team. Skills and Abilities Benson speaks some Spanish and French and is able to read the Miranda rights in three others. She is a recreational mountain climber, and climbed on her own time with her co-worker Typhuss James Halliwell. Alternate reality .]] In an alternate reality, Olivia Benson was a Detective in the Special Victims Unit and by 2371 Olivia and Typhuss became lovers. The Olivia from this reality seems to be much more emotional than her counterpart in our reality. Olivia and Typhuss kept their relationship secret from the other Detectives in the Special Victims Unit. The only two people who know about the relationship were Alexandra Cabot and Melinda Warner, two of Olivia's best friends. Relationship with Typhuss James Halliwell Benson's current partner is Typhuss James Halliwell. They have never been romantically involved. However in an alternate reality they were romantically involved by 2371. Their relationship is not without friction, as the two sometimes argue over the cases they work on; Benson is quicker to side with the victims while Halliwell is slower to assume that victims are telling the truth. There is also some sexual tension between them. Typhuss's wife, Kira, was worried that Typhuss prefered to spend most of his time with Olivia rather than with his family. They were deemed, "too close" when forced to undergo evaluations by Dr. Rebecca Hendrix. She recommended they stay together because together they were the best detectives in the unit. Olivia considers herself to be "best friends" with her partner Typhuss James Halliwell. A heated conflict occured between the two when Olivia accused Typhuss of attacking Brigadier General Samantha Carter. Olivia later apologized to Typhuss after evidence was found, the attacker was a Changeling and their friendship was restored. Personality While a dedicated officer, Olivia is more likely to go to bat for women she deals with during cases than men, and has shown skepticism during cases where women are the offenders and men are the victim, or allows her sympathy of the victim to cloud her judgement and make her commit actions without thinking. Such as when she interrogated a man until he confessed to a crime which he was later found to be innocent of and sending him to prison for life, which could have been avoided if she was thinking clearly enough to check on the evidence. Olivia is deeply empathetic with victims of sex crimes. As a result, she is often quick to believe victim's stories. Her partner Typhuss James Halliwell is often more skeptical of victim's accounts, which often brings the two partners into conflict. Olivia's ability to empathize with victims is a tremendous asset, but there are times when it comes back to haunt her. When Benson went undercover in a women's prison to find a rapist and was almost raped herself until Detective Typhuss James Halliwell, also undercover there as a guard of the facility, managed to save her just moments before the man, who was a fellow guard, abused her. Afterwards, Olivia developed a severe case of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, but has been receiving counseling for the assault and has been seen dealing with it more constructively. While speaking to a victim of a separate rape, the victim asked her if she was better having dealt with her rapist, and Olivia told her that she was better but that she wouldn't ever forget what happened. Aliases Olivia is often referred to as "Liv" by her squadmates instead of Olivia. Typhuss is the only one that calls her Olivia. Olivia used the undercover alias Rachel Martin to visit reporter Jackson Zane when he was imprisoned for writing an article about Michael Delpit's theft of several dozen vials of a virus. She also called herself Rachel while she was having dinner with Mike Jergens. She was trying to observe him enough to prove that he was a rapist. Olivia used the alias Persephone James while investigating an environmental activist group undercover in Oregon for Starfleet Intelligence. She used the alias Katrina Ray Lewis when she went undercover to help bust a corrections officer suspected of raping and killing inmates. Olivia poses in a bar as a woman named Donna. She once used the name Beth. She posed as a woman named Claudia needing young girls for escorting men. Category:Humans Category:Special Victims Unit Category:Detectives Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) personnel Category:Starfleet officers Category:Investigations Specialists Category:Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service personnel Category:Benson family Category:Stargate Command personnel